Not While I'm Around
by Kanai16
Summary: He was taken from them, and if she could not get him back, then she was going to protect him as best she could. One thing for certain, no one was going to harm him.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of its affiliations same goes for Inuyasha and it's affilates.

Chapter 1

The manor was quiet, as those within waited in a nervous, tense silence. Not to long ago a servant of the Dark brought forth information of a prophecy. A prophecy that foretold the defeat of the Dark Lord. Gaining knowledge of only half of its contents before his cover could be blown, the servant reported his findings immediately to his master.

In a room closed off from the rest were two people . One a man, draped in black robes with silver trims, the hood was up, only showing his pale face and glossy black hair falling into his crimson eyes. The other, a woman, in a glimmering long black, beaded dress, that fit like a second skin. Around her head, four tiny purple fairies floated, the sound of soft bells tinkering in their wake. A mass of dark wavy hair flowed around her, as she gazed at her counterpart with stone blue eyes.

"You know you're making a terrible mistake." She spoke. She did not agree with what he wanted to do.

"They have left me with no choice." He hissed out "You know this." watching as she nodded her head. "Then why try to stop me." He questioned.

"Because we know it's a trap." She stepped closer to his chair, a hand clasped to her chest. "I can not in good conscious let you leave with out protest. Even though I know you are still going."

"We knew something like this would happen, and we've made preparations for it." He stood and pulled her into his arms, resting his head upon hers, softly saying "You know what to do." Before he abruptly released her and headed to the door.

"I will see you when I return." Leaving no time frame, as they both knew what might happen, he glanced back as if to remember her as she was, and then he was gone.

November 1, 1981

The Magical World of Europe rejoiced as the news of the Dark Lords defeat spread. But in a ballroom, in a manor on the outskirts of Little Hangleton, those within stood in a somber silence. A massive congregation of black robes and white maskes waited as the woman entered the room and stood infront of the throne before them.

"My dear friends. My Brothers and Sisters" She began softly, " The worst has come to pass. Our Lord Voldemort has fallen."

She looked at the masked faces before her, feeling their reactions with her senses. Most were devastated when the news hit, as the Dark Lord truly saved them, such as Bellatrix who was a puddle on the floor, and revered him. Then Then there were a few, very few, who she took note of, that were gleeful in the Dark Lords fall, now hoping to gain power of their own in the presumed chaos or betray them for personal gain.

"But this is not the end. Death is only the beginning, and i promise you, our Lord will return to us. Until he does, all raids, unless specified, are cancelled. All plans made for the ministry will continue as scheduled. You will continue to report as you have, but now to me. When He returns, it will be to a world that we all have been working hard for." She looked over them with hard eyes.

"Any who disagree step forward" when none did, she looked to the ones who were gleeful, now though they had no thoughts of betrayal, except for one.

One who abruptly burst into purple flames. Those around him moved away quickly, knowing the dangers of such fire. No questions were asked, understanding there was a reason behind the act.

"The Dark Lord did not allow betrayals, and neither will I. Let Watson be your constant reminder. There will be no internal threats nor weak links within us. Both will be dealt with accordingly. We will get through this and come out stronger, better and on top. Dismissed" She watched as all but seven Death Eaters apparated away.

The inner circle of Lord Voldemort: Lucious Malfoy, Severus Snape, Antonio Dolohov and, Bellatrix, Rudolph, and Rab Lestrange. And herself.

She left the platform, the train of her dress slinking behind her, heading for the silent body sitill upon the floor. She folded herself down till her knees touched her chest, holding herself up by the balls of her feet.

"Bella my dear, you look spectacularly pathetic." She laid an arm over her lap and held her head up with the other.

"My Lady," Rudolph started only to stop at the cold eyes that cut to him.

Bellatrix form froze. Slowly she lifted her head to the one who spoke to her. Tear-filled crazed eyes looked up through the wild curls covering her face. "Wh-what"

"Hmm, so lost you look. Like you're about to go out and torture someone to insanity." She took a firm hold of Bellatrix chin "Don't. Pull yourself together, He will be back and his work is not done." She brushed the hair from Bellatrix face to gaze into her eyes. "Nor is yours. I will not allow you to go and do something rash and lose you to those imbeciles."

Bellatrix closed her eyes and leaned into her hand. "Yes My Lady. Forgive me."

They both stood, Bellatrix fell back in line with the others as the woman stepped back in order to see them all. "You are now my right and left hands, my ears and eyes for all operations when I'm unavailable." In between the brows of their mask a purple circle surrounded by a star burst appeared.

"You all know what you are to do. Do not fail me. Do not fail Him. I will contact you soon. Now leave me, I have someone I need to find."

She waited for the last one to leave before she swept from the room. She climbed the stairs to the top floor, then went through a door and climbed more stairs to the attic.

Instead of a dust and junk filled space, it was polished wooden floors with spaced out rugs and sheer fabric draping from the ceiling. There were shelves and bookcases with all kinds of kinknacks and trinkets lining the walls. There was only one window in the attic which was technically a skylight in the center of the room. Directly below it was a low table surrounded by plush pillows on a pure white rug.

She went to one of the bookcases and pulled out a large scroll, then to a shelf and pulled down a sliver box covered in intricate designs. Kneeling on a pillow she placed the box on the table, then unrolled the scroll across the table to reveal a large map of England. She opened the box, reaching in to pull out a silver chain clasped to a scrying crystal.

Bringing the crystal to her lips, she closed her eyes and breathed into it. The crystal was illuminated from within by a purple light. She opened her eyes just as the Moon reached its peak in the sky, and moonlight poured down to cover her form.

She held the crystal over the map and watched as it circled every inch of the map. A few hours passed as the circling narrowed, before the crystal stopped and dropped. As she made a note of the location, she watched as one of her fairies disappeared in a shower of sparkling light, with a smile on her face. "You should have done better than that Dumbledore."

End chapter 1

A/N This was supposed to be a drabble series but it's hard for me to wright 500 words or less, so chapters will vary in length. Normally between 700 and 1800 words. Also the wizarding wirod will have some changes due to the influence of Kagomes character in the HP world, some things might be introduced earlier or later than canon. There will be links posted in my bio for where I obtained certain information when it is used in the chapters. Feel free to ask questions and/or send comments and remarks. If it won't reveal the story line I will answer.


End file.
